Carpistachio
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Carpistachio (PvZH). Carpistachio is a Plant of the Seas of Bronze World at Pvz 2: Unknown Eras DLC. Origin Carpistachio is based on a Pistachio (Pistacia vera), a green dried fruit that is greatly used on gastronomy as an ingredient (for ice creams, for example). It also resembles a couple dancing a waltz, a ballroom and folk dance and a music gender that is commonly found on classic music compositions. Effect Carpistachio can attack by creating goo carpets foward or backward, extending its range to the whole lane. These goo carpets do the same damage as Repeater, hit one tile per time and won' t damage aerial zombies. If there' s a zombie on its back, it will attack like Twin Pea. The goo carpet can be changed to another type if Carpistachio is tapped or clicked on. There are three types of carpet: Normal Carpet, Fire Carpet and Ice Carpet: *The Normal Carpet does Moderate damage when deployed. This carpet takes 1 second to disappear and 2 seconds to be re-deployed. *The Fire Carpet does no damage when created and has the range limited to 5 tiles in front of or behind it, but when zombies step on it they will receive damage over the time. This carpet takes 5 second to disappear and 5 seconds to be re-deployed. *The Ice Carpet does Normal damage when deployed. Zombies that step on it will be slowed down. This carpet takes 6 seconds to disappear and 3 seconds to be re-deployed. Almanac Entry Special: Tap to change the type of carpet that it will create. |description = Carpina and Istachio have their own shop called Carpistachio' s, where the finest carpets of the lawn can be found. For some reason, some zombies think that they are Carpenters. Strange, yes? }} Upgrades Plant Food Effect The plant food effect will depend on the selected carpet: *If the Normal Carpet is selected, Carpistachio will create special goo carpets in 8 directions, these carpets do the same damage as 20 normal shots. *If the Fire Carpet is selected, Carpistachio will instantly burn a whole lane one zombies (like Jalapeno, but without disappearing). *If the Ice Carpet is selected, Carpistachio will freeze 3 lanes and leave a special ice carpet for 30 seconds, this special ice carpet in slow down zombies and give a 25% chance of knockback by front projectiles. Levels International China In Other Languages Here are Carpistachio' s Translation to other languages: *'Portuguese (Português):' Carpistache **''"Carpete"'' means Carpet and "Pistache" means Pistachio. *'Spanish (Español):' Pistalfombra **''"Alfombra"'' means Carpet and "Pistache" means Pistachio. *'French (Français):' Tapistache **''"Tapistache"'' means Carpet and "Pistache" means Pistachio. *'German (Deutsch):' Teppistazien **''"Teppich"'' means Carpet and "Pistazien" means Pistachio. *'Russian (Pусский):' фистасhковер (Fistashkover) **''"Fistashkovyy"'' means Pistachio and "Kover" means carpet. *'Chinese (中國):' 地毯開心果 (Dìtǎn kāixīn guǒ) **''"地毯開心果"'' translates to pistachio of the carpets. Permissions Gallery CPistachio.png|HD Version IMG 0062.jpg|Carpistachio on a hand-drawn batch by WantedTurtle. The other plants on it are Papyrus Flower, Venus Trap, Wheathrow, Rolling Gourd, Tobacco, Tulipistol, Shallotoxin and Cardamommy. Carpistachio2.png|On Grass. Trivia *It would originally use Pistachio' s design from Plants vs. Zombies All Stars. *The carpet alludes to the green part inside the Pistachio seed. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Ice Plants Category:Non-peashooting Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: Unknown Eras DLC Plants Category:Seas of Bronze Plants